Stupida donna
by Zarite
Summary: Xanxus gruño irritado cuando escuchó de nuevo ese 'hahi'. Haru sintió las lágrimas caer cuando supo que él que se había olvidado de esa fecha especial para ella, porque hacia dos años atrás que ella era la novia de Xanxus.


**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Stupida donna**

_Estúpida Mujer._

**.**

Xanxus gruño irritado escuchando ese molesto sonido, _'hahi'_. Elevo su ceja un milímetro más y gruño de nuevo.

—¡Hacedla callar, joder! —grito molesto, sus 'sirvientes' se asustaron y fueron donde provenía ese molesto sonido, según Xanxus.

—¡Haru-sama callesé por favor! —susurraron, la chica bufo por lo bajo y negó.

—¡Quiero que me pida disculpas! —ladró molesta frunciendo su entrecejo. Llevaba un corto vestido color rojo, demasíado sensual según algunos. Sus tetas rebotaron cuando ella dio dos saltitos mientras miraba ceñuda a los hombres de Xanxus.

—¡Calla _plebeya_! —gritó Belphegor apuntando con sus clásicos cuchillos, Haru jadeo y le mando una mirada horrorizada.

—¡_Hahi_!

—Tsk, calla coño. —gruño Squalo mientras sus cejas se curvavan maliciosamente, Haru chilló de nuevo y gruño.

Los hombres de Varia miraron a la mujer y suspiraron al unisono. Se preguntaron la razón por el que su jefe se juntará con esa mujer.

¿Qué tenía de especial esa mujer? ¿Era su cuerpo? Podría haber mejores...

¿Eran sus ojos?

Había ojos más hermosos que esos de una plebeya pensó Belphegor.

Squalo chisto la lengua y salió de ahí ladrando.

—¡Yo no cuidaré a la amante de Xanxus, a la mierda! —gritó saliendo de la habitación.

Haru hizo un mohín.

—¡Yo no soy la amante, yo soy su novia! —gritó esperanzada para que Squalo le escuchase, más no hubo respuestas.

Los demás de los Varia le miraron con los ojos ceñudos y se marcharon diciendo maldiciones y prometiendo que si alguna vez su apreciado Xanxus-sama se casaba con es mujer ellos preferirían estar hasta con el jefe de los Vongola, Tsuna.

Haru se quedó sola de nuevo, rechino los dientes y sus mejillas se colorearon, cuando nadie se lo espero rompió a llorar.

Esa fecha era especial, para ella, para su relación. Hoy cumpliria con Xanxus dos años de noviazgo, y Haru quería celebrar ese gran acontecimiento con él, pero resultaba muy hiriente que su novio no se acordará de esa fecha y menos aún diera indicios de festejos. Haru oprimió los labios y maldijo internamente.

Tal vez debió hacer caso a Tsuna cuando éste le advirtió que Xanxus no era amigo de nadie y menos aún sería un buen hombre, él solo veía por él. Haru se había encogido de hombros y diciendo _'¡Ay! Tsuna-san cualquiera pensaría que intentas separar a Haru de Xanxus-san. _

_Tsuna se había sonrojado y negado rotundamente.'_

Haru sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas rosada, se sentía frustrada y sobre todo dolida. Se paró de un salto y cogió su cartera color negra, se miro al espejo y vio como su maquillaje se borraba dejando algunas manchas en su rostro. No importaba.

Solo quería salir de _ahí_.

Levantó la barbilla y dio pasos.

—¿Dónde vas?

Haru sabía quien era, apretó más los labios y empezó a salir por la puerta cuando sintió la opresión de una mano grande en su brazo.

—He preguntado a donde vas. —gruño Xanxus, Haru chilló y se apartó torpemente de él.

—Me voy de aquí. —susurro de espaldas, Xanxus levantó una ceja.

—¿La razón?

La muchacha sintió como le herbía la sangre, como su sangre rojiza, burbujeaba en su interior.

Lanzó una mirada penosa a la puerta y chasqueo la lengua.

—Haru no quiere hablar de eso.

—Hm.

—¿No me pedirás perdón?

—¿Porque tendría que pedir disculpas?

—Te has olvidado de nuestro aniversario...

—Es como otra fecha más Haru.

—¡Pero pensé que te haría ilusión saber que llevamos dos años juntos!

—Hm. ¿Dos años...? Cómo pasa el tiempo...

—¡Xanxus!

—Cállate.

—Me voy.

—Quieta.

—¡Suéltame!

Haru se sacudió violentamente mientras Xanxus hundía sus dedos en sus brazos-estaba segura que le quedaría hematomas- Xanxus gruño irritado tironeando con más fuerza, haciendo que la cabeza pequeña de Haru chocará contra su duro pecho.

Sonrió complacido cuando la vio indefensa y aturdida. Le agarro de los hombros y le llevo a rastras al comedor de su mansión.

Haru se sorprendió al ver como unas velas rojas adornaban la gran mesa rectangular de la sala, y como la comida se veía apetitosa, su estomago gruño.

—¿Lo hiciste por nosotros...? —sollozo. Xanxus rodó los ojos. ¡Claro que no! Él comía de esa forma. No respondió Haru pensó que era un _'Sí' _y se echo a sus brazos.

Cuando estuvieron comiendo tranquilamente, Haru hablando hasta por los codos de como le contaría a Kyoko sobre como él le había echo una comida especial y romántica para ella por el aniversario. Xanxus no decía nada.

A lo lejos Belphegor sonrió.

—_Shishishi_, el jefe se ha vuelto un débil. —murmuro sonriendo. Squalo soltó una carcajada.

—¡Le ha echo hasta una cena romántica! —gritó. El rubio príncipe asintió.

* * *

N/A; ¡Por mis santos ovarios! Nunca pensé que haría un Xanxus y Haru, ¡Que equivocada estaba leches! Me gustó como quedó, además creo que no me quedó muy OC. Creo que la personalidad de Xanxus quedó como siempre; impertubable, y serio hasta la medula. ¡Uy! Estoy alegre, mi primera vez *0*

¡Dejad reviews! xD

Ah, sobre el titúlo creo que el idoneo es; **Stupida donna**, Traducido; _Estúpida Mujer_. ¿razón? ¿Acaso no le pega? ¡Si es clavadito al pequeño one-shot!

_ ¡Ciao! _


End file.
